eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Horrible Plague from Witch
Event Description There is a horrible plague in the province of . Over half the population have been incapacitated, bedridden with high fevers and their bodies covered with disgusting, oozing sores. People in the province are blaming the local witch. Occurrence Possibility factor: 10 (average event has 10–15) Must be at least Settled Lands. Player must have at least 100 gold. Options and Consequences #Everyone gets sick now and then. They'll get better. #*The plague does not cease by itself. Many in the province are dead. The infected corpses should be burned to stop the disease from spreading. That will cost 100 gold coins to arrange (-1 Mood, Population reduced by 20–30%, -4 Karma) #*#Take all you need. (-100 Gold, +1 Mood, +2 Karma) #*#Arrange the burial on your own. (+2 Karma, triggers another outbreak in 3–4 turns, see bottom of the page) #Perform the ritual of Cleansing. (-50 ) #*Your magicians perform the difficult Ritual of Cleansing and people in the province are healed. In their joy, they even forgot about the witchburning, although the witch is still caught and tied to the stake. (+1 Mood, -2 Karma) #*#Release the poor woman! (+2 Karma) #*#I guess we'd better have her burned. Just in case. (-2 Karma) #Interrogate the witch. #*The witch is caught and interrogated. She completely denies her guilt. (+2 Karma) #*#Execute the foul liar! (See Burning of the Witch at the bottom of the page) #*#Find out from her how this disease can be cured. #*#*The witch says she knows how to cure people in the province of and repeatedly told them how. But people just threw stones at her in response and blamed her for everything. What they need to do is rub the sick with an herb called <> and they'll recover quickly. #*#*#Do as she tell's you to! #*#*#*(30% chance) The people are very upset about your order, but they dare not disobey. After all the sick are rubbed with «bull's track,» they begin to get better. Within a week, there is not a single sick person in the province. (-1 Mood, +1 Karma) #*#*#*#Reward the witch. (-50 Gold, +2 Karma) #*#*#*#At last! #*#*#*(70% chance) The people are very upset about your order, but they dare not disobey. After all the sick are rubbed with <> nearly all the people in the province are infected. The witch escapes, taking advantage of the horrible illness having incapacitated her guards. (-3 Mood, -1 Karma, Population reduced by 60–70%) #*#*#*#Damn! #*#*#*#I meant well... #*#*#What rubbish is this? Execute the witch! (See Burning of the Witch at the bottom of the page) #Burn the witch at the stake! (See Burning of the Witch at the bottom of the page) Burning of the Witch * Your executioners burned the witch at the stake. Throughout the ordeal, the woman kept screaming she is innocent even as the flame engulfed her. (+1 Mood, -3 Karma) *#Stubborn liar! (both option 1 & 2 result in the same consequence below) *#I should have made her confess under torture first. *#*Despite the witch's execution the plague does not cease. Many in the province of are dead. The infected corpses should be burned to stop the disease from spreading. That will cost 100 gold coins to arrange. (Population reduced by 20–30%) *#*#Take all you need. (-100 Gold, +1 Mood, +2 Karma) *#*#Arrange the burial on your own. (+2 Karma, triggers another outbreak in 3–4 turns) Another Outbreak * Some time after the epidemic in the province has subsided, people begin to fall ill and die once again. This outbreak of the epidemic proves to be quite fleeting, ending before the deputy of the province has time to take any action. However, those who had learned a harsh lesson from the previous outbreak burn the corpses this time. (Population reduced by 10–20%) *# Couldn't they have done that earlier? Idiots! (-1 Karma) *# It's my fault. I should have given them money for burials. Category:Events Category:Random Events